


Midnite Vultures

by orphan_account



Category: Metallica
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Out of Character, verbal feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason has bad dreams. Kirk comforts him.





	Midnite Vultures

‘’And then the vultures started circling my body.’’ He choked on that last sentence, knuckles whitening around a smoldering teacup. Raising his bare legs, he folded them up to his chin, still trembling. Still cold. The same dream, every night. The same figures dumping his corpse in the desert, the same vultures. These nights of terror that made him doubt his own worth. What have I gotten myself into?

‘’Again?’’ Kirk’s voice didn’t hide his concern. He’d been the one insisting they shared the apartment. Should the kid have stayed with any of the others, or even alone, they’d break him down even further. Tempers were blazing as usual and someone had to be crucified. The new guy, the soft, pliable fresh meat waiting to be cut to size and fed to the beasts. He felt the need to protect this wounded swallow from his own flock, to keep a close eye on him and give him everything he needed. Sometimes Jason would spend the entire afternoon sitting on the couch, staring at the TV. Pretending to watch. Those days, he would sit next to him, looking at hour after hour of cooking shows and shopping channels. Not even watching. Waiting for Jason to say something, counting the times he almost saw a tear running down that unmoving face, waiting for him to finally start talking about vultures and the burning sun above him. 

Other times, he'd be awake, way past midnight watching another Bela Lugosi film, and Jason would walk into the living room, pale as a ghost, shaking so hard he could barely stand up. He would then repeat the same actions, like a ritual: prepare a cup of tea, sit next to him, and hear all about the vultures and the scorching sun. Hold Jason against his chest; tell him everything was going to be alright. Jason never believed his words, but was too polite to tell it to his face. That hurt the most. ‘’You know…’’ he paused. What could possibly be said? Truth be told, he was right. James and Lars would have no problems leaving his dead body in a ditch somewhere. They still thought like little kids, acted like little kids; they needed someone to blame. But he was here, goddamnit. He wanted to love Jason and hold him until he stopped shaking, yet there he was, sitting across from him on the couch, not even knowing what to say.

‘’D-do you want me…’’ Jason paused to hold back some tears. ‘’Do you want me to leave?’’ he said looking up, face blank with honesty. He seemed genuinely confused. Kirk’s heart sunk. Apparently he hadn’t been transparent enough, or maybe he didn’t notice the look of rage that was plastered across his face as he thought about everything his little swallow had to go through. Can’t you understand? If you stopped thinking so little of yourself, you’d see how much I like you. Why don’t you love yourself like I love you? 

He got up abruptly, moving towards Jason, who was now all but cowering away from him, sinking deeper into the couch. Ripping the teacup from his hands, he set it on the table, moving back to hold Jason’s wrists to keep him from moving, kneeling between his legs on the couch. ‘’Look at me.’’ He scolded, gripping Jason harder. He slowly looked back at him, tears welling up in his eyes, not even knowing what they were for. 

‘’I really like you, okay? Don’t you even dare to question my own feelings because I’m telling you right here, right now.’’ Before those tears had a chance to fall, he crushed their mouths together. His lips were gentle, urging Jason to return their touches. At first, Jason didn’t move, and Kirk felt a weight drop off his chest once he felt shaking arms around his neck, those thin wet lips parting ever so slowly, finally inviting him in. The kiss was awkward, but that was okay. He was sure it would get better in no time. Breaking the lock, he moved his head back to stare straight into Jason’s eyes, getting ready to say it, to finally say those three words-

‘’I love you…’’ Jason’s voice was shaky and husked, but the sudden words ringed in Kirk’s ears like the most beautiful song he’d ever heard. This was happening. This was definitely happening. He smiled down at Jason, trying to make him smile back, and finally broke any bit of doubt when his wounded bird gave in, and curled his lips at him like they’d known each other forever. 

‘’So now, you know…’’ He saw Jason’s expression change and immediately stopped talking. Still looking up at him, Jason answered the question without even needing to hear it.

‘’Yes. Please…’’ He gently pulled Kirk to lie above him on the couch. ‘’But I really just… I have no idea how to do this.’’ He muttered, slowly losing confidence again, dizzy with arousal, still feeling Kirk’s tantalizing taste in his own mouth. 

Locking their lips again, Kirk knew exactly what to do. He had resisted his own urges for far too long, and his hands moved almost by themselves, running freely along Jason’s torso, daring to finally move under his shirt and grip his hips, so firm and strong yet soft to the touch, pulling him into his own body, the actions anything but chaste.

Jason responded with a low moan and a tentative roll of his hips, with a lascivious, half-lidded glance, silently offering Kirk his last shard of purity, for the chance to feel loved, even if for only a little while. Kirk picked up a pace, thrusting slowly against the other man, looking back to take in the view of his spread legs, morbidly pale and defined, shaking, begging for violence, then moved back to face his partner, kissing him roughly, as if he were drinking his whole mouth, his breath, his very essence, feeling the hum of Jason’s throaty moans run across his entire body, arousing him even further. He paused only to remove his shirt, and Jason followed suit. Settling them both back down on the couch, Kirk advanced for his lover’s neck, sinking his wet kisses into the soft skin, sucking and biting at the curve of Jason’s clavicles, taking pleasure in the small gasps and muffled moans that got out of him. He was still trying to control himself, but Kirk knew that wouldn’t hold up for long. He could feel the heat radiating from Jason’s body, his inner light turn to fire, sending sparks all over his body, slowly turning him into a writhing, quivering wreck. Spread out under him and silently asking for more. Asking to be taken, not like a man, but as a woman. Kirk decided it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. 

He dared a hand down Jason’s torso, running his fingers gracefully across his abs, stopping below his belly button, looking up to shoot him a lecherous grin as he felt Jason’s entire body tense under his hand. Wherever he was touched, Jason would shiver, his face raw with pleasure. The merest touch turned his entire being to jelly. Kirk couldn’t wait to see his reaction, and unceremoniously darted his hand to his lover’s crotch, grinning lecherously as he gripped the bulge in his briefs and heard the other man cry out, arch his spine, moaning like a whore. Instinctively, he lowered his own body, pressing his weight against Jason to keep him from thrashing around, and seized this advantage to resume exploring, slicking his fingers with the precum leaking through the fabric, thumbing Jason’s sensitive cockhead, feeling the ignited flesh twitch under his touch. He was so wet, and his moaning was only getting louder and more desperate, his whole body flushed and yearning for release. 

‘’No, wait…’’ Kirk’s head shot up at these words, looking at Jason’s overwhelmed expression, his brows arched and mouth ajar. ‘’Not yet… not like that…’’

Kirk ignored his remarks, again using his body weight to his advantage, prowling his way down Jason's briefs, finally releasing his swollen cock from its confines, gently wrapping his hand around it. It pulsed and throbbed, drooling beads of precum down Kirk's hand, its shiny tip feeling painfully hard. He twisted his hand experimentally, beaming at the instant response he got. Jason let out another one of his burning moans, drawn out and breathless, arching his spine into Kirk's body. That, in Kirk's mind, was hot. Porn star hot. He jerked him off faster, wanting to draw out all of Jason's moans, know his vocal range by heart.

''Waaait, not so fast... please.'' Kirk once again shrugged off his words, maintaining his rhythm, tentatively biting at one of Jason's small nipples, forcing his own body down to keep Jason from thrashing again. 

''Mhmm, I knew they'd be super sensitive.'' Kirk talked directly onto his lover's skin, letting him feel the shivers of his breath. ''So cute, just like a girl.'' 

''N-no, go slower!'' Jason could barely speak. His cock twitched in Kirk's hand, precum flowing with even the gentlest of touches. He was on the verge of coming. Not yet. 

''Not yet...'' He ached for release.

''Come for me now.'' Kirk sped up his movements. ''Come on, lose control. Do it and I'll take you to my room. I'm gonna fuck you raw babe, just come for me…'' 

He lost trail of his words as he felt Jason's body convulsing under him. He was about to come, and Kirk's head immediately shot up to catch a good glimpse of his face. Jason clutched at his shoulders, his body shooting off the couch for a split second and oh god his face. That decadent expression of depravity, his eyes glazed and distant, lips quivering because he lacked the strength to keep his mouth closed. He shut his eyes and bent his head back, screaming Kirk's name like it would save his life, half sob and half laughter from the overflow of pleasure, finally losing control. Kirk once again forced his body down, effectively pinning Jason to the couch, listening to the deafening moans echoing across the room, feeling his hot cum on his hand. Jason dropped limp on the couch, unable to move, trying to catch his breath, slowly letting that sharp feeling dissolve. Kirk was smiling as he carelessly wiped his hand across his discarded shirt.

‘’Hey, Kirk… wait, what about you?’’ 

‘’I have a feeling you’re worth the wait.’’ How cute of him to even have the presence of mind to worry about that.

Next thing Jason knew, he was being gently lifted off the couch, amazed at how strong the other man was, wrapping his legs around Kirk’s waist to help him carry his weight. The journey to Kirk’s room was short, and the change in atmosphere made Jason wonder if he had stepped into another dimension. With the lights out, the room looked nothing like it usually did. The disturbing vintage horror movie posters that plastered the walls were lost in darkness, and Jason noticed how the bed was covered in far more blankets than necessary, each looking softer than the others, all in dark luxurious tones, topped out with a few animal print pillows. He was quickly dropped on the bed, over a messily placed red satin sheet, feeling his briefs being nonchalantly ripped from his body and thrown overhead to land somewhere and be lost forever. Kirk then moved swiftly across the room to do things, leaving him to his thoughts, curling up on the bed, feeling all the differently lavish fabrics against his skin, blurring his mind with the desire to be possessed. He closed his eyes.

He had many times wondered what this moment would feel like. Whether Kirk would be gentle with him, where it would happen. Maybe they’d be showering after a show, and Kirk would simply grab him by the hips, smash his face against the tiles and take him from behind, hurting him, making him scream like the whore he was. Or maybe he’d be at the movies with the rest of the guys, in the dark, and he’d feel Kirk’s hand wrap around his hair, pulling his face down onto his engorged cock, encouraging him to take in as much as possible, to suck hard and fast before the lights came back. 

He had never imagined this moment would be so calm and inviting. That their feelings would be mutual. And suddenly all of this wasn’t embarrassing anymore. Suddenly he felt himself fabricated out of silk, of jewels and gold, laid like a present across the bed, waiting for the one he’d given himself to.

Meanwhile, Kirk had finished retrieving his chosen items, and was lighting candles all along his dresser. As each thread burned, he grew more impatient to see what Jason would look like under the candle light. How the fiery rays would shine across his body, wondering if he would look more tempting, in that most vulnerable of states, if his eyes would shine even harder in the dark room. He liked the infernos of passion, the feeling of utter joy that came from sinking deep into the dark worlds of flesh. No woman had ever made him feel this. He wondered if Jason was aware of his own beauty. If he even bothered to brush that thick hair that weighed down his face, hiding each shy smile, or if being beautiful just came naturally to him. Kirk was by now painfully aware of how deep his own feelings were.

He finished lighting the candles, and moved quietly to place a small bottle of lube on his nightstand, shaking Jason gently, making him reopen his eyes. They did after all shine harder in the candle light. He placed himself swiftly back in place, between Jason’s legs, staring down at his lover. His smooth curves and sharp clavicles were bathed in a golden light, looking even suppler, evanescent, maddeningly tantalizing. Kirk stared straight at Jason’s face, watching him softly bite one of his knuckles, his wet swollen lips quiver with each heartbeat, and most of all, taking in the look of absolute submission Jason was giving him. Just for him. He couldn’t keep his hand off of Jason, trying hard to find all the spots that made him shriek louder, counting his ribs under his fingers, sinking his thumbs into Jason’s hipbones. Never had he given his every movement such thought and artistry. 

He quickly removed his underwear with catlike agility, throwing it mindlessly to also be lost forever. Jason propped himself up on his elbows, a little more shameless, to stare at what his partner had to offer, feeling his face suddenly turn into that of a whore. Mouth open, almost drooling, staring at that fucking hard veiny cock twitching just for him. Kirk pushed him back down with a smirk and pressed their bodies together, sinking Jason into the mess of fabrics that was his bed, giving him a quick kiss and promptly turned around, forcing Jason to lay on top of him, half sitting, amused at how hard it was for the other man to even stand straight. Jason took the hint. He sat up, flung his arms around Kirk’s neck, bent his spine and felt the other man’s hands snaking their way towards his thighs. He realized just how erotic this position was. On his knees, bending over a man who was touching him wherever he pleased, like a whore.

‘’Hey, are you ready?’’ 

Jason just nodded breathlessly, getting slowly used to this existence, always on the verge of orgasm, but needing something more. Something he couldn’t quite place.

‘’Now, if we’re gonna do this, we should practice a little thing called communication, hm? Tell me, what do you want?’’ Kirk’s voice was somehow stern and loving at the same time. ‘’Come on, I wanna hear your voice.’’

‘’I… I want you…’’ Jason was staring deep into Kirk’s eyes, somehow not quite seeing him, his vision blurred by desire. ‘’I want you to fuck me.’’

‘’Mhm, just like that? I’m gonna hurt you.’’ He mocked, coaxing Jason to be more specific, wanting him to talk dirty, to really drop every curtain, to be open and shameless with animal luxuriance. 

‘’No…’’ Jason realized what was going on. If his master wanted him to talk, he would. He would scream all the words of a cheap hooker if that made Kirk happy. ‘’With your fingers first… be gentle.’’

‘’That’s better. You’ve never let anybody fuck you before, have you? Have you ever fingered yourself?’’

The questions alone made Jason’s entire body shudder, made him feel goosebumps everywhere, but there were also those elastic hands moving around, taking whatever part of his ass they were hungry for and grabbing, kneading, teasing him mercilessly.

‘’Haa… no, never.’’ He managed to crack a smile. ‘’You’re the first.’’

‘’Now that’s a fucking honor.’’ Kirk retrieved the small bottle he had left on the stand and opened it with his teeth. ‘’You should look back.’’

Jason did what he was told, recoiling in horror at the sight. He somehow hadn’t noticed the giant mirror placed on the wall, blaming the lack of light for that. But this, the sight of himself, spread like a whore, cock hanging hard again and dripping between his legs, Kirk’s free hand clutching at his ass, digging into the soft flesh, face smug as they come, that powerful leopard-like being under him, dominating him so completely, knowing all of his thoughts.

‘’I look like such a slut.’’ He was right. Kirk laughed at the remark.

‘’Shh... You’re gorgeous, babe. Again, you ready?’’ He received a nod, and casually hovered that small bottle above Jason’s ass, not even caring where the liquid landed. Pouring it freely to follow the curve of his legs, to follow his crack and drip down his balls, making Jason writhe a little and let out a series of weak gasps. 

‘’Ooops… looks like I made a mess.’’ His face was villainous. ‘’Sorry.’’

With that, he threw the bottle across the bed and placed his hands firmly back in place, now slick and shiny, moving so freely everywhere, warming the wet skin, finally daring deeper, to prod at his entrance, rubbing gently, taking as much pleasure in what he was feeling as he was taking from Jason’s facial expression. He was still looking back, still watching intently. Staring at that finger about to invade him.

Kirk couldn’t keep himself from sinking that finger inside, stopping at the second knuckle to wait for a response. He wanted to be gentle so badly, but the desire was far too great. And now he was feeling it, that sweet hot tightness swallowing his finger. So. Fucking. Tight. He couldn’t wait to sink himself inside.

‘’Keep going.’’ Jason couldn’t wait himself. It had to feel uncomfortable, it had to hurt at least a little bit, but his mind had other plans. He couldn’t feel anything but pleasure as that invading finger sank deeper, moving tentatively, driving him mad. How pleasurable was the feeling of perfect abandon. He arched against Kirk, breathing into his neck. 

‘’More. Give me more.’’

‘’You sure? I don’t wanna hurt you.’’ Kirk forced himself to say those words.

Jason nodded, and Kirk poked another finger inside, slowly staring to scissor them, taking the time to notice how Jason’s body was taking him so willingly, touching every place he could reach, feeling the hot walls around his fingers, wanting to force his way into that heavenly place. Jason wasn’t resisting him at all; if he felt any discomfort, he sure wasn’t showing it. His face reflected nothing more than lust and anticipation, showing a bit of that wounded femininity he always carried. Something not only Kirk had noticed. Many were the admiring eyes over this new kid, and Kirk felt jealous every time his little swallow was approached by the scum of the business. The tall, imposing roadies who never changed clothes, the disgusting bandsluts; Jason would run from these people, take refuge at home, and they’d spend time together. Watching a movie, always horror but rarely scary.   
A slip of Kirk’s imagination, a lost moment, was all it took until Jason was taking in a third finger, pushing back against him, choking on a moan, now moving his hips in rhythm, moaning loudly as Kirk tried to reach that spot deep inside him, moving everywhere, stretching him with depraved intentions. He curled his fingers slightly, pressing down, and Jason felt a lightning flash of ecstasy shoot throughout his entire body, screaming and twisting his hips against that magical touch. 

‘’Here?’’ Kirk kept rubbing that spot, increasingly more viciously, now supporting Jason’s full weight, since his arms has given out on him. He felt so powerful. The other man bucked against his touch in response, purring low, not noticing he was drooling onto Kirk’s chest.

‘’Aaaah… there, there, oh gods… fuck me now…’’ He stared back at the mirror just in time to see Kirk’s fingers slip out, to see himself stretched wide and wet all over. That face staring at him hungrily, admiring him, worshipping him.

Kirk carefully turned them both over, placing a pillow under Jason’s head, getting a cute smile in return. He wondered when he’d turned so selfless. Jason shifted under him, dragging his legs to the side, lifting them as much as he possibly could, exposing himself completely, as if one had taken a rose and opened it clean in half, leaving the soft bud in full view. His eyes radiated that erotic light more than ever, lidded by those heavy lashes, urging Kirk to take him then and there, maybe hurt him a little. He felt Kirk’s cock swinging out over the silky moisture between his legs, gently poking against his ass.

‘’Do it.’’ His face was serene. Kirk leaned down to kiss him, slow and reassuring, and pressed forward. He broke the kiss to growl ardently as he finally broke into Jason’s body, feeling his entire being shudder and clench around him.

‘’Shh… Shh, I’ll wait.’’ It was fucking hell to keep himself from moving, but luckily for him, Jason was too far gone, and decided that if Kirk wouldn’t move, he had to do it himself.  
Slowly, panting, Jason pushed himself down, impaling himself on Kirk’s cock, making him gasp in surprise, his face twisting into a snarl of agonizing pleasure. If he could only feel like this forever.

‘’Mnnnhm… A little pushy, aren’t you?’’ His voice dripped affection under the thick lusty accent. He was inches away from losing himself and fucking Jason into the bed.

‘’I can’t help it…’’ Jason rolled his hips, breathless, feeling himself completely dominated, like a porcelain puppet. Kirk shared his facial expression, somehow keeping enough composure to stand upright and begin slowly thrusting, slowly, so agonizingly, a picture of self-control. ‘’You’re so big.’’

Kirk stopped for a few seconds to take in the rush he received from the compliment. That was so fucking hot.

‘’Keep moving,’’ Jason wrapped his leg around Kirk’s waist, pulling him forward. ‘’Faster, do it… please…’’ He was lost. He couldn’t feel anything except that big cock ripping him in two, making his head spin, pressing directly into- ‘’Fuck me!’’

Mindlessly, consumed with animal desire, Kirk took hold of Jason’s other leg, threw it above his shoulder and thrust in deep, going as far as he could, before pulling out almost completely, sinking back in, speeding up the pace, seeing Jason gasp and curl his hands around the sheets every time his balls slapped against his ass, going faster than he should but Jason didn’t seem to mind. His gaze was distant, too lost in absolute pleasure to care about anything other than having more of that invading feeling, so alien, yet so right. His whole body had been consumed by orgasmic fire since the start, and he had no idea what could be better than this, what could this approaching climax feel like. He was afraid to break completely, and hoped that Kirk didn’t mind his lack of movement. To him, it seemed impossible to even speak coherently.

Kirk, on the other hand, attacked him mercilessly, faster, each time more violently; they acted like animals about to devour each other. They were both aware from the start that they wouldn’t last long, that this would be no porn shoot. There was so much fire, such a thick atmosphere of decadent lust, all they could do was submit to pleasure and let the flames burn deep inside.

Jason curled his hands weakly like drying leaves, letting his eyes roll into the back of his head, feeling that sharp fire approaching, turning into something deeper, something he couldn’t define. Oh god I’m gonna die. 

‘’Don’t stop, don’t ever stop!’’ He whispered, letting himself sink deeper into the bed, losing progressively more control of his own body, turning into an even bigger shivering, quivering, moaning wreck than he already was.

‘’Fuck, Jason, fuck, you’re so fucking hot. Such a sweet little whore.’’ Kirk felt himself getting closer and closer, having waited so long for that moment, losing vision to the primal desire to orgasm. This was exquisite torture, the way Jason was hot and wet beneath him, begging for more, he would never get that image out of his mind. After him, nothing could ever compare again. ‘’Give it to me now, give yourself like you never did before,’’ he wondered if Jason’s thighs would be bruised later from the force of his thrusts. ‘’You’re about to come aren’t you?’’

Jason couldn’t talk, couldn’t even scream, his voice wouldn’t come out, his mouth did not respond, yet his eyes shone beams of joy in the candle light. He was so fucking lost, his mind and body focused only on that rising feeling, about to break, and then he lost his vision. Everything went white, then suddenly black, his irises disappearing into the back of his head, shuddering completely, managing to vocalize a small, transparent gasp before losing himself completely. For a few seconds, all he felt was pure pleasure, then bliss, then pleasure again, and it didn’t seem to go away. His eyes wouldn’t even open.

Meanwhile, Kirk was overwhelmed by the sight. Still maintaining rhythm, after feeling the first contraction of Jason’s body, almost painfully tight, so perfect, eventually leaning down, dropping himself on top of his lover, sinking deep inside to feel the second one, then the third one, his face becoming more and more like Jason’s, finally breaking the final string of control. He came hard inside Jason, as deep as he could, filling him completely, trying to keep his eyes open to see the other man’s face as he emptied himself, watching his lips quiver, still too far gone to move coherently. Broken completely, covered in ropes of cum, pooling at his navel, eyes closed, breathing hard. Kirk didn’t want to pull out, not yet. He nuzzled Jason’s wet cheek, kissing him lightly, trying to make him come down from that stairway to heaven they had built together. 

When Jason opened his eyes, he was resting his head on Kirk’s shoulder, feeling that strong caressing hand gently play with his hair. The candles were out, leaving only a few rays of blue moonlight to illuminate the room. Kirk turned to wrap his arms around him, resting his lips on Jason’s damp forehead and pulling a velvety sheet to cover them both. Nothing outside mattered anymore. Jason let out a tired sigh and dropped his heavy lids, falling into a quiet, dreamless sleep.


End file.
